The Broken Man
by Kailorien
Summary: Four have been saved from the Island and Sayid is one of them. This short story reflects on how he see's things now that Shannon is gone and Nadia has reentered his life. Includes Jate.


**The Broken Man**

_Sayid, _

You've changed me, loved me and helped me be someone I've always wanted to be. Thank you. Thank you for not leaving me like the others.

Love Shannon

Sayid folded the piece of paper carefully, not even a tear in his eye. He had changed. Time on the island had proved that. All that was left of the man on the island was a memory. His made himself stay strong. He had to be. Shannon had depended on him to save her, and when the test came, he had failed. He had failed her. Grief stilled rocked him, like explosions on the inside. This note was all he had left of her.

A hand moved over his back and gently squeezed his shoulder. It was Jack.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked softly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sayid replied, then turned to look up at the doctor who was covered in bruises and sheltered stitches on his brow, "I've accepted the Australian government's proposal. I will become apart of this country and continue to work as a military communications officer, when the time is right. In exchange; I forget about the island."

Jack frowned down at his friend, "Can you do that? Can you seriously forget everything."

Sayid's face took on the expression of desperation as a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek, "I have to."

A few moments passed between the two, silent in their thoughts. Only three had survived the Island, four including John Locke, but even the three remaining doubted that they ever knew the real him. For the man the 48 survivors knew as Locke, had chosen to remain in that place of death and destruction, because he continued to see something beautiful.

"How is Kate?" Sayid asked as she was wheeled by on a medical bed towards the small plane, happy to move the attention from himself.

"She will live," Jack replied, "We're both going to stick together through this. I wish you were with us."

Sayid stood, and pushed the letter into the pocket of his jeans and half smiled at the man he had come to know as a brother, "I will be with you always. Here and here," he said, pressing his fingers to jack's heart and mind.

"And there's always email," Jack grinned.

"Yeah," Sayid smiled back, "Give my love to Kate. I'm sure I'll be seeing you both soon anyway."

With a serious look Jack nodded and clasped Sayid's hand in a firm hand-shake, "You're love is a rare gift Sayid, and is not given lightly. We will treasure it. Goodbye, my friend."

Sadness crept back into Sayid's eyes and he nodded, "Goodbye."

Jack walked away, joining Kate on the small aircraft that would take them back home. Both eager to start a new life together, regardless of the road it took them down.

Out of the shadows came Nadia and she stood before Sayid, her eyes downcast and afraid to look up at him.

Sayid tried to remain emotionless as he stared straight ahead into the nothingness that gathered around them.

"Sayid," she whispered, finally looking up to his face and placing her fingers against his chocolate coloured cheek, "Look at me. There is so much I want to say to you. So much I need to say to you. When I first learned that you were alive, I was filled with joy, but now; now that I have seen you and spent so many tireless hours with you, my heart is filled with anguish and I mourn for the loss of the man I once knew.  
Where is the man, that once believed in some greater good? Where is the man, who would offer council and compassion to a heart that cried out to be loved? Now all that remains is a shadow.  
Where are you Sayid Jarrah? Where are you?"

His lips quivering, and his emotions clearly under strain, he continued to stare into space, "I can't. I told you things were different. Things aren't same. I am not the same."

Nadia unsuccessfully tried to hold back a sob and she brought her hands to cover her mouth, "Look at me and tell me that you don't love me."

Tears started to stream from Sayid's eyes, but he refused to look down at her, "The only woman..." he struggled to speak, "The only woman, I have truly loved died with me on that Island."

Crying openly now Nadia struggled to turn and walk away. She reached only a few steps before she turned around and pushed her body against his, kissing him hard on the lips.

But even as her kiss was full of sorrow, his was empty and his eyes did not linger on her as hers did on him.

"Goodbye Sayid," she stuttered and quickly turned to run and board the plane.

Sayid watched her go, "I will see you again in this life, if not the next," he whispered and pressed his eyes closed to be left alone with his guilt.


End file.
